Between Life and Death
by Iris Noir
Summary: The story in the pov of a young woman who's life was changed by L. You have to read to find out anything more.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: I rated this story T because I wrote in that voice, and I'm still not sure what will happen later, but it's basically suitable for all ages. **

**Description: Read it and make up your own. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of the characters except my own.**

"And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."-Abraham Lincoln

I have done a lot of things in my life.

I have been to a great many of places,

And I have met a great deal of people.

They say that the people you meet in your life define who you are, but I like to think that it's also you who define who the people you meet are.

I'm a detective.

I didn't get into this profession by choice, but by the way my life unfolded. You see, I never knew who my parents were. When I was younger then I can remember, I was brought to an orphanage were I spent my entire young life. I received an advanced education, and learned many skills during my time there. It was a charming (as charming as such places get) place, there were lots of sakura trees nearby, and the building was gothic looking, the founder from a rich background. This home, my home was called Whammy's House.

It was at Whammy's House that I met many of the people I was mentioning earlier. And it was at Whammy's House that I met the one person who shaped me more than anyone else.

L.

Who would have thought that that single letter could leave such a big impact on the world? But, then again, maybe it was the fact that that was that entire people knew him as. A single letter. None even considered it to contain anything human attachments. But it did. I knew the man behind the letter, the man who was human, the man who lived and died. I met him a few years before the B cases started, more commonly known as the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Though that was the first time I got a taste of the legacy that is L, I had nothing to do with that case. No, the first time I ever had the privilege, and honor of working with him was on the much more well known Kira cases, involving the Death Note. In fact, it was purely by chance that I got involved at all. As I told you, I didn't choose to be a detective; I was merely thrust into the profession.

I'll go back.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

First Encounter

The snow is cold.

I mused on this as I sat in the empty classroom.

Why is the snow cold?

Why is the snow white?

Who really cares?

It was getting to be Christmas time again at Whammy's House. It showed. There were wreathes hanging from every door, not the cheep fake ones, but the real piney ones that ooze sap as you walk under them. The staff had decorated every pine tree on the premises, plus an absolutely giant one in the main hall. Everyone one was getting antsy, even the teachers. Everyone was getting excited for gifts, and time off from their studies. Everyone except me. It's not that I don't…appreciate Christmas, I do enjoy time off, and there are always a lot of good feelings going around, but who cares when you're an orphan? I have nothing to do with my time off, no gifts to get, and no one to give good feelings to. I did like snow though. It's pure, white, and perfect.

I was brought from my thoughts as the English professor cleared her throat rather obviously… "Did you need something?" she asked. "Oh….um, no" I answered, flashing her an apologetic smile. I got up to leave quickly. The terrace was covered with ice and snow. 'burr!' I was freezing with no jacket on. I attempted to slide across the platform with my flat shoes, but slipped and landed face first in a big snow drift.

I shrieked, and a pair of strong hands reached in and pulled me up. For a moment I was seeing stars, and had some snow up my nose. "Are you alright?"The owner of the hands inquired after a few moments. I noticed him now. He appeared to be some years older than me. He was very pale, even for winter time, and it was hard for me to tell his height since he was hunched over. The person, or man as I could now see, had soft iridescent skin that was as white as the snow before me. The cloths that hung on his scrawny body were simple, and almost crude, they hung on his frame in a way that highlighted the rest of his appearance. They consisted of a thermal-looking, white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of very baggy blue jeans. But the oddest part, by far, were the lack of shoes on his bare feet, which had a slight blue tint to them from standing in the snow. His face wasn't particularly interesting apart from his eyes, which were deeply black, and as wide as those of an owl. They had deep bags in them, which led me to believe he was an insomniac. His hair was a mess of long, black spikes, wish tilted a bit to the side of his face. I guess I must have been staring, because he repeated his question, and turned his ace away, chewing his thumb nail as though, embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

This brought me out of my trance, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I answered.

"I'm...Fine" "And, uh…Thank You" I added, and bowed my head to show respect.

"Oh, um, Good, I'll…uh, just escort you back then" He replied, sounding even more awkward than before…'If that was even possible' I muttered under my breath.

He wasn't much of an escort, since all he did was walk ahead of me, chewing his finger nail, and muttering to himself.

He brought me to the front door, and we simply stood there for a few moments, without saying anything. (This seemed to happen a lot with him.)

I broke the silence, "Well, thanks again…"

His eyes met mine, and he blushed suddenly, "Oh!" "You, might want to, um…" he mummbeled, looking away.

"What?" I said, and looked down….. "Gah!" I cried. My skirt had a huge tear down on the side of it, exposing my panties. "Why didn't you tell me before?!" I demanded, losing my patience with the freak that stood before me.

"I didn't notice…" He replied weakly, looking back at me.

"Don't look!" I screamed at him, desperately trying to cover the hole.

"I'm not!" he protested.

Getting pissed off; I rushed past him, and into the warm building.


End file.
